Let's Pretend
by kittie88
Summary: set after "Silly Love Songs"  Kurt and Rachel play pretend and he shows her that she's not alone


Kurt walked out of Breadstix and noticed someone crying by the bushes. It was dark but he could recognize that yellow coat anywhere.

"Rachel?"

She immediately tensed up and wiped her eyes.

"Hey Kurt, you and the Warblers were awesome in there."

He went to sit next to her and placed his hand on hers.

"Rachel, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just being melodramatic. It's this dumb holiday."

"I agree. Valentine's Day is a single person's hell. Is this about Finn?"

She nodded.

"He's getting back with Quinn. They haven't actually admitted it but it's inevitable. He said that he saw fireworks when he kissed her and when I asked if he saw fireworks with me, he didn't answer."

She began crying again and Kurt pulled her into a hug.

"You know what, we're going to have our own Valentine's. So, I hope you are ready to be 'wined and dined', Rachel Berry, because you are not alone tonight."

"Thanks Kurt, but I'm not really in the mood for a girl's night."

"Well, I'm not one of the girls. I'm your very loyal and awesomely dressed boyfriend tonight."

He stood up and held out his hand to her. She smiled and took it.

"So, what do you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise. I'll let you go home and get ready and I'll pick you up."

They went their separate ways and Rachel raced home. She knew this was completely silly but she was excited. She changed into a pale pink dress and was fixing her hair when Kurt texted her that he was on his way. She had expected Kurt to take longer to get ready since he usually takes forty-five minutes. She hurried to get ready and within fifteen minutes, he was at her door. She grabbed her purse and went to answer the door. She tried not to let the shock show on her face but she was amazed how different Kurt looked. He was wearing dark denim jeans with a blue button-down shirt (untucked) and Converse sneakers. His hair wasn't exactly a mess but it wasn't its usually perfect shape.

"Kurt, you look…"

"Straight?"

"Um, yeah."

He laughed.

"Well, I wanted to make this look as real as possible to you. I wanted a nice medium between my usual fabulous gay self and when I tried to impress my dad last year."

"I like it."

"Well, are you ready?"

"Yes!"

He grabbed her hand and led her to his SUV. He opened the door for her and was acting like a complete gentleman.

"So, since we already ate at Breadstix, I was thinking we could get dessert and catch a movie."

"What movie?"

"I was thinking 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'."

"Where are they showing that?"

They stopped at a bakery and Kurt just smiled at Rachel.

"Come on, we need to pick out a dessert."

She got out of the car and joined hands with Kurt. They walked into the bakery and were looking at all the pastries. An older woman came up to them from behind the counter.

"Hello there, what can I get you two?"

Kurt looked towards Rachel.

"I don't know. What do you want, sweetheart?"

Rachel tried not laugh and wrapped her arms around Kurt's waist.

"I was thinking maybe something we could share, honey. But I mean it doesn't matter, anything's fine with me."

Kurt looked down at Rachel and she batted her lashes at him. He turned away to keep from laughing.

"I think we'll have one strawberry Danish and one chocolate Danish."

The lady went to get a bag and Kurt squeezed Rachel.

"Stop trying to make me laugh. You'll blow our cover."

"You started first."

They both started laughing.

"So you two are very adorable together. How long have you been together?"

Rachel looked up at Kurt.

"Two amazing years."

"I can tell. I've seen a lot of couples but you two seem like you'll last."

Rachel bit her lip and Kurt paid for the Danishes.

"Thank you."

"You take care, the both of you."

They left and waited until they were in the car before they started laughing.

"Oh my god, that was hilarious!"

"We should come back with Blaine next time and you start flirting with him."

They both tried to catch their breath before Kurt started driving again.

"Wait, so you still haven't told me where we're going to see the movie."

They arrived at a beautiful park and Kurt turned off the car. Rachel just watched as Kurt got out and started taking stuff out of the back of the SUV. He pulled out a large white sheet and proceeded to hang it up on a tree, so that it made a white 'wall'. He then flipped the backseat over, so that it was facing outward. Once she saw the projector, it finally hit Rachel what was going on. Kurt opened the door for Rachel.

"This is so cool, Kurt."

"My dad used to do this for my mom all the time, especially when she got sick."

The movie started playing and Kurt helped Rachel into the back of the car. He covered her with a thick blanket and took his place next to her.

"Oh, here, I forgot to give these to you. They're kind of lame but it's the best that I can get on short notice. Happy Valentine's Day, Rachel!"

He handed her a small bouquet of flowers and she smiled.

"Kurt, you didn't have to get me flowers. Thank you. You're the best fake boyfriend ever!"

"You're worth it. So, sweetheart, how was your day? Were you miserable without me?"

"Very much! Tina sang 'My Funny Valentine' to Mike and completely lost it. It was enduring and uncomfortable at the same time."

Kurt chuckled.

"I miss you guys so much."

"Aww, we miss you, too. But it makes me feel better that you're safe at Dalton with Blaine. It helps me sleep better at night."

She looked down. Her dads told her horror stories about what they had to go through during their adolescence and she couldn't help to think of Kurt going through all that.

"I worry about you, Kurt."

He put his hand on hers and she looked up at him.

"You don't have to worry about me, Rachel. I'm stronger than I look, both mentally and physically."

She nodded and put a flower in her hair and one behind Kurt's ear.

"So, honey bear, how as your day at that school with all those handsome boys?"

"It was torture. Being stuck at that school with no girls and having to sit through Warbler practice with that insanely dapper, Blaine Anderson. I was thinking about you the whole day."

They both started laughing.

"Oh, poor baby! But sweetheart is there something you're not telling me? Because you do spend a lot of time with Blaine and I heard that might be…a homosexual."

"Darling, that's ridiculous! Blaine is as straight as I am."

Rachel mimicked a sigh of relief and Kurt couldn't stop laughing. Rachel smiled and laced her fingers with Kurt's fingers.

"Kurt, this is THE best Valentine's I've ever had. Thank you for all this."

He leaned down and kissed her hand.

"Guys come and go all the time, Rachel, but you're stuck with me for a very long time."

"Good!"

She rested her head on his shoulder and they finished watching the movie and eating their dessert. Once it was over, Kurt drove Rachel home and walked her to her door.

"So, Rachel Berry, I had fun pretending to be straight boy with you tonight."

"I had fun, too. We should do this more often but next time I'll dress like a boy if you want. I'll wear a cap to hide my hair and all that stuff."

He smiled and shook his head. She tightly hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, Kurt Hummel."

"Goodnight, Rachel Berry."


End file.
